I'm Not a Sensei!
by Lobasola
Summary: 13 year old Naruto messes with one of the scrolls in the Hokage's tower. Slight AU
1. Naruto-Sensei

A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.

Chapter 1: Naruto-Sensei

Uzumaki Naruto leapt from branch to branch. The trees zipped by in a blur. He was in a hurry to get back home and train. The blonde shinobi was on his way back from a simple D rank mission. Honestly, he thought Tsunade was kidding him when she told him he had to go baby-sit some brat in a nearby village. He was going to be Hokage for crying out load!

Sasuke and Sakura were following behind him. Sasuke was just as irritated with the mission as Naruto had been. The Uchiha did not want to waste his time doing chores when Itachi was out there. Kakashi-sensei was also there like always. Team seven made their way through the trees until the leaf village gate was visible.

"Alright, tomorrow is our day off so take the time to relax," said Kakashi, giving his team the same eye smile he always did.

Naruto eyed the jounin with a defiant expression. There was no way he could take a break now. He wanted to be stronger so that the Village would be safe. Even if he did manage to defeat Gaara, and win the bet against Tsunade, he wanted to be able to defend himself and others properly. Specially since his face off with those Akatsuki guys with Ero-sennin.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! How can we possibly take a day off?!"

"Naruto, it is important to train and do missions; however, your body needs rest as well," Kakashi replied, "if your body doesn't rest, then, how are you going to have the energy to train?"

Sasuke grunted in agreement and Sakura nodded her head.

"You better not do anything stupid Naruto," the pinkette warned.

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled going off on his own. He wanted to be strong enough to beat those Akatsuki and become Hokage. He didn't have time to rest. As Naruto walked down the streets of the village, he wondered if there was a way he could increase in strength and rest at the same time. There had to be something he could do during his day off...maybe learn a new jutsu..or something...

'Hm...maybe...I could probably sneak in and grab another look in the Forbidden scroll again. I mean, I did once before...maybe I could do it again?' the blonde thought. Not taking into account that maybe the scroll was moved because of the Mizuki situation. With that in mind, the blonde set up his plan.

* * *

Sneaking into the Hokage tower was easy enough. The leaf's number one knucklehead ninja had done it again. Even when he had failed to find the forbidden scroll from last time, he found other scrolls that could be useful. Opening one of the scrolls, Naruto read over the techniques inside. There were so many he didn't know where to start. 'Okay...' Naruto thought, 'I'll pick one randomly!'

He read over one of the techniques and practiced the hand seals several times not noticing he got them wrong. When the blonde was sure he had read everything(which he had not), the 13 year old went ahead and activated the Jutsu.

Naruto felt his body spasm. He clutched his chest and went into fetal position. The 13 year old was in so much pain, he didn't notice the fact he was having a growth spurt. He screamed in pain for what seemed like ages. His hair grew longer and more unruly. His face lost baby fat and his limbs stretched. At the same time the world began to glow white and everything began to re-arrange itself. The very fabric of reality was being changed...

* * *

Naruto groaned as rays of sun light peeked through his window. He turned around and put the covers higher over his face and tried avoid the bothersome light. A knock on the door interrupted his pleseant dreams.

"Naruto-sensei. Come on, this is our first day doing missions! We can't be late."

The voice was that of a boy. Naruto groggily sat up and walked to the bathroom ignoring the voice.

"Naruto-sensei if you don't come out we'll bust the door open!" said another, this time female.

Naruto couldn't help but shudder. 'Sakura' was terrifying when she was angry. Naruto was too groggy to realize that the female voice wasn't Sakura's. "Give me five minutes okay?" he replied.

The voices outside the door sighed. The blonde headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened at the sight of his face. It had lost the childish roundness and was replaced with a more defined adult face. His whiskers were still there. His hair was longer, resembling the Fourth Hokage's.

"W-what..?" the adult muttered.

Naruto gulped and stumbled back. 'Why...why the hell do I look like-' his thoughts were interrupted by a crash from the living room area. The three people outside marched in and called out to their "Sensei". Naruto came out of the bathroom and laid his eyes on the three kids in his living room. As the girl had said they busted the door open. The three genin stared back at him. The triad was made up of one girl and two boys.

"Sensei?" the girl called out with concern.

"Sensei? I'm not a sensei, I'm barely a genin myself! This can't possibly be happening it's a prank!" Naruto accused, pointing a finger the three, "and who the heck are you three?!"

"I think, he's sick or something maybe we should start another time," said the boy in the group.

"No way! We've come too far to just quit because sensei here, is having a delirious fantasy," the other boy said.

"Ugh...for the last time I'm not a sensei!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for now.


	2. Strange Dream

A/N: Naruto isn't mine. This is a slight AU so somethings may not be canon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange Dream

Naruto got dressed after minutes of senseless arguing. The three genin who claimed he was their teacher were waiting outside while he got ready. He looked through his closet finding what appeared to be his jounin uniform. Naruto still couldn't believe this was happening or how it happened. 'Lets see…last thing I remember I was-'

"Sensei! Please hurry up!" one of his students yelled.

With a groan Naruto put on his uniform and headband. It was strange to see himself in something that wasn't orange or bright in color. After getting his kunai pouch and sandals on, he headed outside. Konoha looked the same as always. The blue skies greeted him warmly and the birds sang blissfully unaware of Naruto's predicament.

"About time," huffed one of the brats.

"Whatever lets go already," Naruto grumbled. 'I need to talk to granny' was left unsaid.

The group walked toward the hokage's residence. Two of the three genin chattered about how their first mission would be so cool. Naruto felt the need to rain in their parade a bit.

"You know, you'll only be getting D-rank missions," he retorted, "it will take a while for you brats to move up the ranks."

One of his students, the girl, frowned. She looked slightly disappointed and confused. She thought there was something wrong with their sensei.

"Ne Sensei…" she started, "how come you're so grumpy all the sudden? I mean, just yesterday you were all cheerful."

Naruto's mouth twitched. 'This has got to be a weird dream.' He thought as he ignored the girl's question. Honestly, he didn't have the patience to deal with these brats. He didn't know these kids. All he wanted was for things to make sense again. The triad walked beside their sensei in silence after the girl's question. Naruto noticed the villagers weren't whispering or glaring at him. He thought it was kind of weird how some of them even smiled as he passed by with his "students". Not that he didn't like the change in attitude.

A few minutes later he found himself in front of the hokage, but, it wasn't Granny Tsunade. No. It was the Fourth. It was like staring at a mirror. Naruto felt shock wash over his system as he took in the same ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. The only difference between them was their face. While Naruto's face was more rounded and boyish, the Fourth's was more defined. His cheekbones were higher and his chin more angular. The blonde man looked to be about 40. Beside the Fourth was Iruka-Sensei, who looked slightly older a well.

"Well you sure took your time son," the Fourth said.

"…" Naruto was speechless. There was no way in the five elemental nations that the Fourth freaking Hokage was his Father.

"Naruto?" Iruka said, attempting to grab the young man's attention.

Naruto was grounded in place. He couldn't move his feet, it was as if they were made of lead. Suddenly the shock was replaced by anger and confusion.

"YOU…why are you alive?!" Naruto snapped, "what the hell is going on here!? Why the hell did you call me son?!"

"Naruto, maybe you and your team should take another day," the Hokage stated calmly but was inwardly surprised at his son's sudden outburst.

"I knew there was something wrong with him," the genin girl said, "yesterday after the bell test he told us to meet in training ground 3 today, early in the morning before missions, but he never showed so we went to his house and he was all weird saying he was a genin and-"

Iruka cut the girl's ramblings short, "I think that's enough for now Hikari. Why don't Jin, Mamoru, and you take the day off. You can start missions tomorrow."

Naruto was still yelling at the Hokage who agreed with Iruka with a nod, seemingly ignoring Naruto's tirade.

Jin scowled, the boy had really wanted to start on missions. Even if Naruto had said it would be hard to move up in rank, he didn't care. He would work his butt off. Jin was small for his age with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black Ninja pants with matching sandals. The Leaf's headband was tied proudly to his neck.

"Fine, but Sensei better be sane by tomorrow," Jin replied walking out of the room.

The two remaining students Hikari and Mamoru reluctantly nodded and retreated after their teammate, leaving Naruto, Iruka, and the Fourth alone. Naruto stopped yelling for brief second and exhaled in relief.

"Finally…those brats…"

"Naruto-kun, what's going on with you today?" Iruka demanded, "Those brats are your students. This isn't like you Naruto."

"I agree," Naruto's father said, "are you having a problem of some kind? If so, will you tell us?"

Naruto frowned. His eyes narrowed, "No it's not me I'm not the one having a problem," he gritted, "It's this whole world! Just yesterday I got back from a mission; with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme! I was a genin who didn't get to finish the chunnin exams…"

"Minato-sama, maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Iruka sounded worried.

Minato nodded and stood up, "Iruka-san, cancel any appointments I may have for today."

Naruto frowned. He hated hospitals with every fiber of his being, there was no way he would be dragged there without complaining on the way. Minato walked toward him and grabbed his hand to which Naruto flinched away and stepped back, running out of the room and into the hallway. Not even a minute passed before he bumped into his supposed Father. Naruto fell back with a thud, cursing himself for not looking where he was going.

"Naruto, stop this nonsense and come with me okay?" looking up from his spot on the floor, Naruto laid his eyes on Minato.

"H-how," the former genin sputtered.

"I'm not the Yellow Flash for nothing." Minato grinned.


	3. Long Day

Chapter 3: Long Day.

Naruto was being dragged toward Konoha Hospital. The Fourth Hokage had a grip of iron and refused to let go of the Jinchuriki no matter what. The younger blonde kept complaining and saying that Minato was supposed to be dead, that he wasn't his father, and that he wasn't stupid enough to believe any of this. This seemed to worry the Hokage. His son was acting quite abnormally. Just two days ago, Naruto was beaming with joy at the prospect of mentoring a genin team. Days ago Naruto was fine without any crazy delusions clouding his mind.

Once the duo reached the hospital, Minato arranged for Naruto to be checked in a more private location of the vicinity. The nurses checked the chakra flow in his brain.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with Naruto-sama," said one of the med-nin, "he does not appear to be under any type of Genjutsu or show any type of head trauma."

Minato looked at Naruto, who was scowling. If there was nothing wrong with the boy, what was he going on about everything being messed up? Minato was about to reply but spotted Naruto trying to sneak away through the window. He walked toward his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto deflated and let himself be led back into bed. The Yellow Flash snapped the window shut and looked at the nurse.

"Alright then," said the Hokage, "we'll take our leave now. Come Naruto."

"You aren't the boss of me…" muttered Naruto.

* * *

After their trip to the hospital, Naruto tried his best to get away from Minato. The Yondaime had Hiraishin seals all over the village, which allowed him to move anywhere in an instant. Not to mention, the seal he put on Naruto's hand hours earlier. The older male wouldn't let Naruto out of his sight. Currently the duo was in Naruto's apartment, sitting on Naruto's coach.

"Alright son, I want you to start from the beginning. Why is it that you think everything is out of order?" asked Minato.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, debating whether or not to trust the man in question. The young 'jounin' was having a hard time remembering exactly what he had done the day before, but he remembered the rest of his life perfectly. He remembered the Village's scorn and neglect. The loneliness of having a stupid fox inside of himself. He remembered Kakashi and team 7. The wave mission, the horrid Chunin Exams, and the Tsunade retrieval with ero-sennin. He remembered everything just fine but when it came to yesterday it was a bit foggy. 'Let see, I was back from a D rank mission…then...then...I did something.'

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder which made him re-focus on the Yondaime Hokage. "I did something," Naruto said.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Go on, what did you do?"

Naruto scratched his head and frowned. "Well I was back from a D-rank with my squad. We were babysitting some kid in a near by Village. We returned and I think Kakashi-sensei said we had the day off today and I got angry that Granny Tsunade made us go on that mission…and did something with some scrolls…and then I woke up with a bunch of brats at my door."

"Tsunade?" the Fourth asked.

Naruto nodded his head, frown set in place. The blonds stayed silent for a while longer before Naruto decided to speak. "How come you're alive...you were supposed to be dead after the Kyuubi attack and why do you keep calling me son? And where's Granny Tsunade?"

Minato blinked at him. His expression was unreadable and his eyes were like ice chips. His mind was computing the information he was receiving. "Your mother brought the Kyuubi down with her, knowing the effect it would have on her body and died. Naturally, the fox 'died' with her. It should be regenerating somewhere now…as for why I call you son, it's because you are my son." answered Minato, "as for Tsunade, she's with Jiraiya and shizune traveling around gathering intel."

The mention of the incident that took Kushina's life was a sore subject for Minato. It brought ache to his heart. Kushina sacrificed herself in order to save the village, leaving him to raise Naruto alone. Naruto stared at him for a few moments. "My mother? I don't have parents! I'm an orphan and…the kyuubi was sealed inside me," said the whiskered blond.

Minato stood up and looked at the wall for a second. Then, he fixed a hard gaze at Naruto's direction. His mouth set in thin line. The older man seemed to be studying him and coming to a conclusion. Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable below the gaze and looked away. The tension was palpable. Naruto cleared his throat not sure what else to do at the moment.

"Get ready for missions tomorrow Naruto. I'll see what I can do about your 'problem'. For now the best thing you can do is go on," Minato stated.

"But, How am I supposed to teach a bunch of b-genin!"

"Like I said the best thing you can do is keep going." with that the Fourth left Naruto to his own devices.

* * *

Naruto was walking toward Ichiraku Ramen. His thoughts were going back to his earlier conversation with the Fourth. The sun was setting and he really wanted to eat some ramen to calm his stormy thoughts. The full implications of what the Hokage had revealed to him were starting to settle in.

'If…Kyuubi isn't in me anymore, where is he? And if the Fourth is really my father then that means he's the reason my life was so miserable! This also means I'm not a Jinchuriki anymore' strange as it sounded, Naruto felt like a huge part of himself was missing with this last realization. His whole life he had been hated because of Kyuubi and now it was gone.

He entered the ramen stand and greeted Teuchi like he always did. Naruto was glad to know the old man was the same as always. Apparently, Naruto was still his best costumer. The smell of miso ramen invaded Naruto's senses as his mind wandered.

_Jin was panting. He assaulted Naruto, who easily blocked his kicks and punches. Mamoru and Hikari were hiding among the trees waiting for the opportunity to land a blow to their new sensei. Hikari had concluded that it was strange for there to be two bells and that the only way to beat the jounin was to work together. She convinced Jin of being the distraction for her plan. He protested at first but eventually relented. Meanwhile Mamoru would hide with her and wait._

_Naruto sensed the other two genin and was ready for whatever they could throw at his direction._

"_Is that all you got kid? Are you really ready to be a Ninja?" Naruto taunted._

"_Shut up," Jin glowered, throwing punch after punch._

"_You won't get anywhere fighting like that!" Naruto caught Jin's fists and used his right knee to kick him in the stomach taking Jin's breath away. Meanwhile Mamoru and Hikari took the opportunity and threw exploding Kunai at Naruto, who seemed to be hit._

"_We did it!" cheered Hikari._

"_It seems that way," Mamoru said. _

_Jin only groaned and glared at his teammates his abdomen and stomach hurting like crazy. He was also trying to get his breath back. When the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere in sight. Hikari frowned and looked around. "He should be here injured," she muttered. The wind blew and the training ground was dead silent._

"_That was a nice try guys but you should do better next time!" Naruto's cheerful voice rang behind them. The three kids placed their eyes on Naruto who made the ram and tiger hand signs quickly._

"_**Suiton:Mizuame Nabara!**__" Naruto spit out what seemed to be some kind of sticky liquid on the ground. The 3 genin tried to move but the sticky water was making that a difficult task._

"_How did you disappear like that?" asked Mamoru, who looked rather uncomfortable with the sticky water._

"_Easy, I used a shadow clone the whole time. It just dispelled with the kunai," explained Naruto._

"_Darn it…" croaked Jin._

"_So what now?" inquired the girl in the group. _

"_You pass."_

_Jin, Hikari, and Mamoru stared agape at their sensei._

Naruto blinked, emerging back from what seemed to be a memory. Teuchi was looking at him with concern. "You okay there Naruto? I've been asking your order for ten minutes now!"

"Uh, yeah sorry about that old man!" said Naruto, "I want Miso ramen."

While Teuchi prepared the food Naruto thought back to the flashback he just had. It was odd since he knew he had not met any of those kids at all in his life. 'Could it be that whatever I did is affecting me?'

Once the ramen was carefully place in front of him Naruto dug in. He was to engrossed into his food and thoughts he didn't notice a familiar masked man had just sat beside him.

"Yo Naruto," said the man.

Naruto coughed and swallowed. He had almost choked on his ramen from the surprise. "K-kakashi-senei!"

Kakashi seemed the same as always. He still had his headband over his left eye. The same ridiculous mask that hid his face and most of his emotions from everyone. Naruto was happy to see his sensei amidst the unfamiliar.

"Man am I glad to see you! I can't tell you what a horrible day it's been for me with the whole 'I'm a jounin-sensei thing' and the fourth who is supposed to be dead being my father!" Naruto babbled.

Kakashi surveyed Naruto before replying, "Ah yes I knew about that. Minato-sensei told me. I wanted to check up on you to make sure you didn't do anything…stupid."

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead. "I'm not stupid! You're stupid! This whole thing is stupid!" the blond boy said flailing his arms.

"You could have fooled me," Kakashi said calmly, "Anyway, how are your genin doing? They can't be doing very well with a delusional sensei."

"I'm not delusional! Whatever that means," muttered Naruto.

"Sure Naruto," replied the copy nin.

Naruto scowled childishly and went back to his ramen. He decided that maybe it wasn't so great Kakashi had shown up. However, it did raise a question in his mind. "Where are Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan?" he asked the masked jounin.

Kakashi gave Naruto an incredulous look which changed to a somber one in the blink of an eye. "Sakura's fine. She's head of the hospital. As for Sasuke...that's better left for another day."

Naruto suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. A tight feeling gathered in his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know very much of what I'm doing. To be honest this was an out of the blue idea. Eh I guess I'm seeing also as a I go along what will happen. Also, I would like to point out I'm not very good at writing fight scenes…but I will do my best. As for the OCs…I'll also try to not make them*cough cough* sues! I don't like sues either. I'll do my best to give them a good character and not have them hog all of the attention from the main character or stuff like that…or major power ups out of no-where.(Like Naruto's bijuu mode…which is non-existent at the moment. However, I'm debating whether or not to have Kyuubi be back inside of Naruto somehow. I don't know really. I also have to fit Obito's plot somehow…as well as Madara's oh well..what did I get myself into? 0_o ) As for the memories, Naruto is gaining this reality's memory as a result of the scroll screw up he did which I will hopefully explain later(Don't worry he wont be a perfect Jounin since he still has te mnd of Naruto from part one I at the moment. Hopefully don't screw up the development.). I also wrote this fic(in the moment) because deep in my subconscious I did not like the fact Naruto relayed so much on Bijuu mode , Sage mode shadow clones, or Rasengan.**

**Anway the Suiton jutsu**

**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara = Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Trap. (gosh that's a mouthful!) Basically sticky water. If I remember correctly when Izumo used it…(that was so long ago…)**

**I sorta imagine Naruto having a second affinity to water as well as wind. ^^**

**Anyway enough of my ramblings. Bye. **


	4. Congratulating You on Your First Day

Chapter 4: Congratulating You on Your First Day of Missions Dumb-ass

After going to Ichiraku's and speaking to Kakashi, Naruto ambled home. He felt like a leaf floating in the wind and he had no idea where he would land. This whole situation was freaking him out. As he walked, his brain went over his conversation with Fourth over and over again. The blonde felt oddly tired and didn't have the energy to shout to the heavens like he would have done(from the frustration).

After a while of walking he made it to his shabby apartment-which in this reality wasn't that shabby anymore but looked relatively the same just in better condition-and groaned in happiness. After the day's events Naruto was glad for the privacy. He turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" voices cried out.

Naruto's eyes widened. There in front of him were his fellow graduates. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. The company stood on Naruto's kitchen table, which had a cake and some ramen, plus other foods.

"Um…guys? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kiba answered, "We're congratulating you on your first day of missions Dumb-ass!"

"Yeah!" said Choji with a smile.

"Well I didn't go on any missions today so…" Naruto trailed off as Sakura's killer aura grew with each word. 'Crap I guess she hasn't changed much…' thought the 'genin'

"You mean to tell me…" the pinkette began, "That I planned his whole thing FOR NOTHONG?"

"Yeah pretty much," replied the blonde ex-container with a sheepish grin.

"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru as a load thud was head.

Sakura had punched Naruto and said person was face down on the floor.

"N-Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked the Hyuuga heiress to which Naruto just grunted.

Hinata helped Naruto sit up and catch his breath. Ino giggled and took out a camara. She took their picture and sighed. 'If only Naruto wasn't so dense he'd see how much Hinata likes him.' Thought Ino. Sakura took some plates out and cut some pieces of cake. Naruto, having gotten his bearings back approached her. Hinata went back to her teammates(shino and kiba) side.

"I really am sorry Sakura-chan. I will go on Missions with…my genin team tomorrow though. Today was just rough for me," Naruto explained. The term 'Genin team' sounding foreign.

"Oh…okay. I've been extremely busy with work so in order to do this get together I had to take some time off. Which means I'm probably going to be swamped with work when I get back in few days," replied Sakura, "You better be grateful. Everyone took some of their time for you Naruto" her tone softened at the end.

Shino who was listening in the background, nodded. Overly the guy was the same quiet fellow from the other reality.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's Chow down!" beamed Choji.

The took a place on the table and began to eat and make small talk. Naruto felt slightly out of place. Most due to the fact that some of the things his comrades spoke about were alien things that he would have never thought his friends would say. Shikamaru was working as head jounin and he drawled about his work life, at least what wasn't classified. To Naruto it was surreal hearing Shikamaru talk about 'work'.

Ino worked as an academy instructor and talked about how much troublesome those pesky kids were. Hinata and Kiba were Senseis like himself. Shino didn't say much but he did find out he worked as a jounin, though not sure what he did.

Naruto felt like he had no stories to share none at all. Noticing Naruto was being oddly quiet, Hinata reached out and took his hand. "Are you okay N-naruto-kun?" she asked meekly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uh yeah I'm totally fine ttebayo!" he lied.

"You've been way too quiet," Shikamaru noted simply.

Naruto just smiled and assured them he was okay. Nevertheless everyone insisted. Naruto furrowed his brows 'Gee how nosy can you get?'.

"Ano…maybe we should let it be," said hinata, as if sensing his discomfort.

"Hmph fine but I know he's lyin'," said Kiba.

The night went on with lively chatter.

* * *

_The sky was cloudless. Naruto sat patiently on the rail that Kakashi, his former sensei, sat on so long ago. Three kids were sitting in front of him. Two boys and one girl. The boy on his left had black hair and brown eyes. He wore plain white shirt, black ninja pants, and black ninja sandals. 'Abe Jin' thought Naruto. 'Short for his age, the dead last. Ain't this familiar' The Sensei's gaze traveled to the girl. Takenaka Hikari. The girl had had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and black skirt with leggings on her legs. She also wore blue shinobi sandals. 'Had one of the highest scores in the academy. ' The last person Naruto looked at was the boy to his right. Ono Mamoru. Mamoru had blonde hair brown eyes. He wore a dark red sweatshirt and blue shinobi pants with matching sandals. 'He's the second smartest he isn't a genius but he's definitely not dumb.'_

"_Alright! So first thing is first," said Naruto, "I want you to introduce yourselves. You go first" he pointed Jin._

"_What am I suppose to say?" Jin asked slightly irritated._

"_Your likes dislikes and your dreams," Naruto shrugged._

"_Okay, well my name is Abe Jin. I like to play ninja in my free time and I also like to watch when my mother cooks. So I can definitely cook a tiny bit. I dislike bullies. My dream is to be great ninja like my dad was." Jin said._

"_Okay you," Naruto pointed toward Hikari._

"_I'm Takenaka Hikari. I like to read and write in my free time. I dislike rainy days or overcast ones. My dream is to become part of the ANBU someday." Hikari said._

_Naruto motioned for Mamoru to go on._

"_My names Ono Mamoru. I like to swim and go for walks. I dislike Summer and spicy foods. I don't know what I'm going to do so I guess I don't have a dream at the moment," the boy smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed. _

"_What about you sensei?" asked Jin, "You haven't said anything yet."_

_The other two nodded._

"_Okay! Well I'm Namikaze Naruto. I like the hidden leaf and I dislike traitors. My dream is to surpass my dad and become Hokage dattebayo!"_

Naruto woke up with a start. He was sprawled on the coach of his home. The little get together las night went on till late and he didn't have the energy to move to his bed. Naruto groaned as a ray of sunlight hit his face, which scrunched in irritation. "I wish someone would turn off the sun ttebayo…"

The dream from last night came back to former genin suddenly. It seemed to him it was another flashback. His eyes widened and he sat up. "N-Namikaze? Okay Naruto. It's Uzumaki…not Namikaze…Okay" the blonde breathed deeply to try and calm down. He stood up and ate some left over ramen from last night and went to brush his teeth. Afterward he bathed and got dressed. Naruto walked out of his home dreading the day ahead.

* * *

**A/N: This was a meh chapter…I promise there will not be a flashback in every single chapter(I know it's frustrating.). Anyway bye^^**


End file.
